


A Snog for the Empress

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: A visit to the court of Catherine the Great.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Snog for the Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_philly_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_philly_b/gifts).



> Notes when originally published on January 25, 2009: This is for j_philly_b, in honor of her birthday. This idea popped into my mind after rereading the_tenzo's fantastic Carmine and Orange Blossoms this morning. It got me thinking about historical figures who might like Ten-on-Ten as much as we do.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

Rose stepped down off the dais, where she had been conferring with the Empress. "She wants you to kiss," she said to the Time Lord.

"What, _each other_?" asked his duplicate in the blue suit.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't done it before."

"Yes, but ..." the Doctor in brown looked around furtively, "not in front of the imperial court of Russia. Although," he added, rubbing the back of his neck. "if Catherine the Great asked you to do something, then you really can't refuse."

"What exactly have you been telling the Empress about the nature of our relationship, Rose?" asked the other Doctor.

Rose smirked, and then shrugged. "She was curious. Now get to it before she decides to execute us."

The Doctor bowed low before Catherine the Great. "As the Empress commands," he said, then stepped up close to his part-human duplicate, feeling the other man's hot breath on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "Ready?" the Doctor asked, and before getting an answer he clamped a hand on the other Doctor's neck and pulled him in. Their mouths opened against each other readily, for all their protestations, and although Catherine the Great hadn't specified the sort of snog she required, the Doctor figured that it was better to err on the side of being thorough. But he did hold his body rigid and slightly apart from the other man, not wanting the display to become too wanton. Their tongues slid over each other, and the Doctor heard his double stifle a moan. After what must have been at least a minute, they finally parted, both of them breathing a bit more heavily than usual.

Looking at Rose, the Doctor saw with some satisfaction that her face was flushed, with a look of raw need in her eyes. He winked at her, a lazy smile creeping onto his face.

The Empress beckoned for Rose, who performed a quick curtsy before going up to let Catherine whisper in her ear. They conferred with each other for several minutes. Finally, Rose stepped back, curtsied again, and then moved quickly to lead the Doctors out of the hall, one on each arm, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. "Time for us to get in the TARDIS and get out of here," she murmured through her teeth.

The Doctor in blue pouted. "But we were going to the ball tonight as guests of the Empress!"

"Yes," Rose began with exaggerated patience, "at which point she is going to pay me what I think is a rather large quantity of roubles in exchange for a night with the two of you. Do you want to stick around for that?"

"Um ... no."

"No, I didn't think so. And besides," she said, reaching down to squeeze each of their bums, "I think I might need another demonstration like the one you just gave."

The Doctor in blue smirked at her. "As the Empress commands," he said, stopping to sketch a quick bow before Rose.


End file.
